Attending religious services is an important aspect of life for many people. As part of the services, many religious denominations partake in the consumption of sacramental wine. This wine is often provided to the parishioners in a small communion cup. Depending on the type of religious denomination, the parishioner will either consume the wine at the alter, or it will be brought to his seat and consumed there in conjunction with prayers or songs.
A common problem that arises for many parishioners is the disposal or temporary placement of the communion cup. When the parishioner returns to his seat, he often finds that there is no convenient place to set the cup down while he adjusts his chair or turns the pages of a prayer book. This difficulty frequently results in the sacramental wine being spilled on the floors, seats and clothing. After the services, the disposable cups are often scattered about the floor and under the seats, which creates an eyesore for the parishioners and compounds the cleanup problems for the janitorial crew.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus for holding a communion cup so as to prevent spills, to provide a temporary placement, and to aid in cleanup. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus could be simply attached to a metal stacking or folding chair, as commonly used in many churches. Additionally, it would also be desirable if the apparatus could be inexpensively made, so as to be within the limited budgets of most congregations.